Build:Team - Raven's Point Stormway
Fast way to clear Raven's point. Team Composition *x1 / *x5 / *x1 / *x1 / Barbs Sin prof=Assassin/Necromancer ShadowArts=12+1+3 Curses=12 CriticalStrikes=3Formof DistressEscapeMove Like A Dwarf!"Am Unstoppable!"EscapeOf PainBarbs/build Equipment * Full radiant * +3 Shadow Arts on head piece * High energy Staff * Spear + shield (Optional) * Bow for pulling Destroyers Usage * Spam Barbs * Run the torch * Pull destroyers to the group * Ping what monster you are using Barbs on Counters * Failing to maintain Shadow Form. * Enchantment removal. x5 A/Me Spiker prof=Assassin/Mesmer ShadowArts=12+1+3 dom=12Formof DistressEscapeStormAm Unstoppable!"EscapeVanguard Assassin SupportEcho/build Equipment * Full radiant * +3 Shadow Arts on head piece * High energy Staff * Spear + shield (Optional) Usage * Maintain Shadow Form. * Ebon Escape to people with low health * Cast Arcane Echo> Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support> Echoed Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support on what the Necromancer pings Counters * Failing to maintain Shadow Form. * Enchantment removal. Bonder 1 prof=Monk/R ProtectionPrayers=12+1+3 DivineFavor=9 BeastMastery=9 HealingPrayers=3BarrierBondof LifeSignetSymbiosisInverterVanguard Assassin SupportChant/build Equipment * Highest energy armor + weapon you can get * +3 on head piece Usage * You don't do anything until final level. * On last level, bond 1-3 with Life Barrier -> Life Bond. * Use Life Barrier on the other monk. * Keep energy high. * Use Soothing when you can. * Pain Invert destroyers if your team wipes. * EVAS if your team wipes at the destroyers. Counters * Energy draining too much Bonder 2 prof=Mo/R ProtectionPrayers=12+1+3 WildernessSurvival=9 DivineFavor=9 HealingPrayers=3BarrierBondof LifeSignetTerrainInverterVanguard Assassin SupportChant/build Equipment * Armor * Weapons Usage * You don't do anything until final level. * On last level, bond 4-6 with Life Barrier followed by Life Bond. * Use life barrier on other monk. * Keep your energy high. * Keep Edge up at all times during the final fight. * Pain Invert destroyers if your team wipes. * EVAS if your team wipes at the destroyers. Counters * Energy draining too much Guide Very simple to use. A/N runs to dungeon, then zones back out so every one can get the quest. First level Pay for consumables. Everyone runs until you get to the part with a chest. A/N takes the torch and runs all the braziers with it. After lighting all the braziers and popping all destroyer spawns, you should run around the destroyer to the back of the room. A/N pulls destroyer and uses Barbs. EVAS spike. Next pull the final two destroyers. Everyone runs to the end of the dungeon. Second Level Pop Essence of Celerity (BU) and have the A/N take the torch. Light all beacons along the way. At the second destroyer spawn repeat first level. If necessary, wipe to get the team back up and finish quickly. Run to the next floor. Third Level Pop Essence of Celerity (BU) and wait for everyone to be bonded. Kill all destroyers with EVAS and Barbs. Assassins should keep their Shadow Form up. Plague of Destruction Barbs + EVAS and he will fall quickly. Collect chest. Turn in quest reward. Rinse and Repeat.